The present invention relates generally to testing and evaluation of subterranean formation fluids and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for improved fluid sampling.
When performing subterranean operations such as when drilling or completing wells, it is often desirable to perform tests on the formation penetrated by the wellbore. Such tests are typically performed in order to determine geological or other physical properties of the formation and fluids contained therein. For example, parameters such as permeability, porosity, fluid resistivity, temperature, pressure and saturation pressure may be determined by performing such tests. These and other characteristics of the formation and fluid contained therein may be determined by performing tests on the formation before the well is completed.
In order to evaluate prospects of an underground hydrocarbon reserve, a representative sample of formation fluids may be captured for detailed analysis. In a typical sampling procedure, a sample of the formation fluids may be obtained by lowering a sampling tool having one or more sampling containers into the wellbore on a conveyance such as a wireline, slick line, coiled tubing, jointed tubing or the like. When the sampling tool reaches the desired location in the wellbore, one or more ports may be opened to allow collection of the formation fluids. The desired location may be any axial location along the wellbore where it is desirable to obtain a fluid sample. The ports may be actuated in a variety of ways such as by electrical, hydraulic, or mechanical methods. Once the ports are opened, formation fluids travel through the ports and a sample of the formation fluids is collected within the sampling chamber of the sampling tool. After the sample has been collected, the sampling tool may be withdrawn from the wellbore so that the formation fluid sample may be analyzed.
Due to borehole size limits, typically sampling containers are used which have multiple long and slim containers arranged in a circular manner to optimize the number of samples that may be obtained downhole. However, this arrangement of sampling containers is prone to failure and poses significant engineering challenges. Specifically, because of their inherently fragile geometry, the containers are prone to sagging and bending at their middle section under the forces exerted thereon by the containers' own weight and/or other operations downhole. It is therefore desirable to develop a sampling container that can optimize storage capacity while being able to withstand the forces downhole.
Moreover, it may be desirable to incorporate one or more sensors into the sampling containers to facilitate monitoring of the sampling process from the surface. However, because existing sampling containers have a small diameter, they do not provide sufficient space to incorporate such sensor mechanisms.
The disclosure may be embodied in other specific fauns without departing from the spirit or essential characteristics thereof. The present embodiments are therefore to be considered in all respects as illustrative and not restrictive, the scope of the disclosure being indicated by the appended claims rather than by the foregoing description, and all changes which come within the meaning and range of equivalency of the claims are therefore intended to be embraced therein.